Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing system, an image processing device, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium and a processing device. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique of establishing wireless communication via radio waves with a portable terminal.
Description of the Background Art
Image processing devices including MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals) equipped with functions such as print function and scan function are generally used with network access, and capable of receiving jobs such as a print job over the network. The image processing device establishes wireless communication with a portable terminal such as a tablet terminal or a smart phone, for instance, thereby receiving and executing the job from the portable terminal. Moreover, as systems using such wireless communication, some systems are provided. On such systems, for example, the image processing device emits the radio waves around, and the portable terminal catches the radio waves, so that the portable terminal is allowed to automatically connect to the image processing device. With this system, even when a user moves around with carrying the portable terminal, the portable terminal catches the radio waves from the image processing device which is placed near the user so that the portable terminal is allowed to automatically connect to the image processing device. As a result, the user, for example, uses the portable terminal to send the print job, for instance, to the near image processing device, thereby obtaining a printed output produced by the image processing device.
When the image processing device and the portable terminal automatically connect to each other as described above, the portable terminal automatically connects to the image processing device which emits the highest-intensity radio waves. Sometimes the portable terminal may automatically connect to the busy image processing device that may have many waiting jobs. If the job is sent to such image processing device to which the portable terminal is automatically connected, it takes long time for the job to be executed, resulting in inefficient image processing.
A technique to select the image processing device by preventing an access to the busy device is introduced (as described for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-182568). According to the aforementioned disclosed technique, a karaoke device has an access status from a remote control terminal at each access point, and orders the access point to access to each remote control terminal, thereby adjusting the number of accesses at each access point and avoiding the peak. The wireless communication between the image processing device and the portable terminal, however, is based on the premise that the user carries the portable terminal moves around. If the user moves, the access to each image processing device frequently changes. With the aforementioned disclosed technique, the adjustment operation of the accesses performed at each image processing device may be extremely complicated. Moreover, according to the aforementioned disclosed technique, the remote control terminal accesses the karaoke device, and the karaoke device gives an instruction to the remote control device regarding the access point that should be accessed. Furthermore, according to the aforementioned disclosed technique, it is necessary for the portable device to access the image processing device first. When the image processing device to which the portable terminal accessed at first is busy, the user is required to access again another image processing device from the image processing device.